gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Battle(Alternate Timeline)
This battle happened in an alternate timeline where the EITC wiped out every member of The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts except for Jim who leads this battle.This battle takes place on Kingshead |- style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="152" sizset="127" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="152" sizset="127" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="152" sizset="128" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="152" sizset="128" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Combatants' |- sizcache="206" sizset="119" style="text-align: left; background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="119" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| :http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Edward_England_flag.gif *Brethren Court(remmanant) *Dubbed group The Pirate Brigade | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="120" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| ::http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:EITC_flag.gif *East India Trading Company :http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:British_Royal_Navy_Flag.gif *British Royal Navy |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Commanders' |- sizcache="206" sizset="122" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="122" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| *Pirate King Captain Jim Logan *Maulkiller | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="133" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| *Lord Leon |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Strength' |- sizcache="206" sizset="137" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="137" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| *28 NPC Soldiers | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="148" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| * 300+ Soldiers |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Casualties' |- sizcache="206" sizset="152" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="152" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| *All Pirates Killed | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="206" sizset="154" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="33%"| *unknown number of EITC Soliers killed |} Going to the Fort Jim had gathered up all the Pirates,thievs and Drunked sailors he could conjure up which was only 30 and set out on 3 War Galleons. The Battle Jim and his forces arived at the fort only to find another 20 Pirates waiting to help in the struggle. Jim looked at the sober men compared to his forces and just smirked and gave a short speech."We may Die, we may survive but we will make sure that Queen Leon may never look at this world again without fearing for us pirates and what we can do, we will make sure he will not be able to set sail without the fear of being sent to Davy Jones Locker"! The Brigade of Pirates holding the old flag of Barbossa marching silently to Leons meeting. When they made it close enough to be hit a Pirate shot his musket straight at leon only for one of his men to be hit. The battle started with many EITC being caught off guard and being picked off one by one and although the battle seemed to be futile at the hands of The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts Remanant. They were fighting so well before they could raise their swords to duel, Some EITC soldiers ran away and retreated. that got some laughs of the soldiers. While Jim was surveying the battle, the Pirates had only lost a few men to sneak attacks when Jim Spotted Leon trying to run to the Port. Jim ordered the men "ATTACK THE QUEEN" the men automaticly sprang torward Leon to cut down half his forces until. Lord Leon's men had called in reinforcements and sunk Jims small fleet and found over 200 (NPC) Musketmen ready to open fire when Leon turned he ordered "OPEN FIRE UPON THOSE SAVAGE BEASTS, MAKE SURE NONE SURVIVE" they opened to a sound of thunder, and half of Jims forces died some wounded, only Jim using his Piece of 8(which of u read The Biography of Jim Logan u read he must of lost it) he some men continued to cut down the EITC Soldiers until the last surviving War Galleon of Jims mini-fleet opened fire upon Leons ships to give a small enough distraction for The Pirate Brigade(as was nicknamed by Jims friends he told the story to) cut down many ment until more men opened fire from behind and all the Pirates were killed and Jims body(either he was just really wounded or his body somehow floated that way) found its way to Tortuga and Renegade Robbie who avenged the death of his mentor 1 year later and killed Queen Leon. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:What If Category:POTCO